Small children are usually restrained in vehicles such as a car by safety seats which are strapped to the car seat by the lap and shoulder belts of the safety harness of the car. Child safety seats are cumbersome to carry and, in addition, much time and effort is required in order to strap the safety seat in the car and to strap the child in the safety seat.